


Curious

by ElvenAvari



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a curious child...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oquinn53](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oquinn53/gifts).



> Fandom: The Mortal Instruments  
> Pairing: None (it would be wrong to list Malec…but it is)  
> Prompt: small!alec would be that kid that would give you a leaf or something if you were sad to try to make you feel better  
> Dedication: I’m a day late but this is for oquinn53‘s birthday. Sorry I got to busy to get it to you on your b-day!

The tall, lean figure sank into the chair, limbs trembling with exhaustion. On the bed next to him, the sheets were soaked with dark blood. The body was still and slowly growing stiff. He had spent hours trying to heal the fallen Shadowhunter to no avail.

Magnus would have jumped when the hand rested on his shoulder but he was simply too exhausted. He glanced to his side where the black haired woman stood. Normally he would have shrugged her hand off but now he didn’t even move. Why did he feel like this? What was one dead Shadowhunter to him?

“It was a long shot to begin with,” the woman said. She removed her hand and moved forward to the bed, covering the body with a clean sheet until the Silent Brothers could come and take it to the city of bones. “Rest as long as you need to, do you require anything else?”

Magnus shook his head. Why was she being so considerate? Maryse Lightwood had never cared for him, only calling when absolutely necessary. Now she nodded and left the room once more. Magnus watched her go before letting his head drop back against the chair and his eyes slide closed.

He didn’t know how much time had passed but he must have fallen asleep because he jerked when a small weight pressed against his knee. Magnus blinked, looking around before his eyes rested on a small figure that stood before him. All he could really see was a head of messy black hair, a light blue night shirt that came down to the small child’s knees and shining, bright blue eyes.

The child had three fingers stuck into his mouth. There was just a hint of fear in those blue eyes but really more determination. Magnus cocked his head to the side as he considered the child. “And you would be?”

Something was mumbled around those fingers but Magnus had no idea what. He started to move to stand, a child this small shouldn’t be wondering around during the night, but that small weight on his knee again stopped him. Magnus looked down at the child again.

The hand on his knee left and was held up to him. Held between two small fingers was nothing more than a fragile, golden brown leaf. The other hand left the child’s mouth and he said, “You sad.”

Magnus’ expression softened. “Yeah…I’m sad.”

“Why?”

“I couldn’t save him.”

“Men die. No be sad.” The leaf was held closer to him. “No be sad.”

Magnus couldn’t help it. He smiled. “This is for me? So I won’t be sad?” The child nodded. “Thank you.”

“Alec, what are you doing out of bed?” The fingers returned to the child’s, Alec’s, mouth. He turned and looked up at Maryse with solemn blue eyes. Maryse came forward, a Silent Brother following along behind her. She scooped the child up into her arms. “Bane, I trust you can show yourself out?”

Magnus nodded. Maryse turned and walked away, blue eyes watched him from over her shoulder. The fingers left his mouth again and waved. Magnus raised his hand. What a curious child…


End file.
